I Am Alive
by St. Danger
Summary: Chris's only care about himself is that he's alive. But when a whirlwind of cataclysmic events come crashing down, a darker side of Chris will emerge. A Shadower side. When Wyatt comes to fetch his brother, Chris decides that there is only one true escape
1. Sulking

**Title:I Am Alive  
Author: Za Webmaster Authoress  
Chapter: One  
Summary: Chris is alone, reflecting while a top of the Golden Gate Bridge. Unfortunately, a series of horrid tragedies sends Chris into a whirlwind of emotions and life-shattering moments. He has to stay alive, but maybe he might not want too...  
Note: This was written when I was unreasonably depressed and feeling very inspired by Chris. I'm not normally this dark, but I was bored. Originally meant to be a one-shot, it evolved into a full-blown story! So, enjoy!  
Rated For: Language (minor mostly, but one or two severe words), violence, emotional writing, and some self mutilation. Also for some bloody scenes.  
**

**Chapter 1: Sulking**

Chris stood tall on the Golden Gate bridge. Biting winds blew through him, cutting an icy chill through his clothes and skin and down to his bones. The noises of cars and of people below rang through his ears as if he was down there with them. It was those noises and that cold that made him think the only three words that kept him sane.

_'I am alive.' _his mind repeated.

Those three words stuck to him like a hangover after New Years Eve. Those three words reminded him that no matter how much pain there was, he_, Christopher Perry Halliwell was alive_.  
It was the one fact, that one phrase, those few simply words that drove him to win in that curse, blessing and precious thing call** life**.

It made him blink back tears as ripping pain surged through him. It made him forget his heart shattering into pieces every time a person he loved threw a cruel remark at him, and every time he remembered that all of his loved ones were _dead_. It made him who he was. No other person would find so much joy in being alive as Chris.

Chris had watched his family die before him as he clung to his own life with such desperation. He had held his mother as she died, and learned that his own brother was her killer. He had formed a Resistance after spending months and months fighting for that precious thing called life. He had lead that Resistance, he had made a difference! Then it crumbled, and was rebuilt but as delicate as a flower.  
He went back to the past. His own family distrusted him, hated him and cared nought if he lived or died. But he had survived it all and was still going strong.

Oh sure, he was pale, close to anorexia, deprived of sleep, malnourished, and emotionally being killed, but he was freaking **alive**. And to him, that was enough, enough to stand down the seemingly unbeatable barriers that stood in his path of completing his mission.  
The mission to save his brother, Wyatt.

Chris stood there, at his sides, clothes and hair blowing in the wind.

His haunted and beautiful eyes stared blankly at the scene, as his mind addressed a swarm of thoughts.A strike of lightning broke his trance, and he jerked at the loud thunder accompanied by the lightning.Sighing, he orbed safely into a deserted alley. He walked down to catch a ride on a bus. The bus was crowded, and he check his watch.

_10:21 pm_

No wonder the buses were filled, especially since the new gas shortage. Most took to riding the bus in an effort to save money.

He boarded, walking up the steps and standing in the aisle. There were no seats, and there were more people coming onto the bus. After a minute, the bus lurched forward, rattling a few of the passengers. Chris observed the passengers with bright eyes. To see people happy, it aided to the reasons of why he needed to succeed in his mission.

Suddenly, there was a blinding light...

* * *

**Sort of a cliffie, no? Okay, ye have been warned, this is about nine chapters long. It is incredibly tragic, depressing, and kind of odd. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Hope you guys liked it!  
**


	2. Crash

**Title: I Am Alive  
Author: Za Webmaster Authoress  
Posted on: Tuesday, January 23rd, 2007  
Summary: Chris is alone, reflecting while a top of the Golden Gate Bridge. Unfortunately, a series of horrid tragedies sends Chris into a whirlwind of emotions and life shattering moments. He has fought to stay alive, but maybe he no longer wants too. With a few visitors from the future, things are tossed into the air, and the peices will be very hard to pick up...**  
**Note: Review responses will be at the end of the chapter. Thank you for those by the way:) This chapter is one of the tragedies, and to say the least, it's a bad night for poor Chris.  
Rated For: Language (minor mostly, but one or two severe words), violence, emotional writing, and some self mutilation. Also for some bloody scenes. **

**Chapter 2: Crash**

Chris and every other passenger screamed and yelled as shards of glass, twisted metal, and other materials crashed into them. Chris's body flooded with pain and blood flowed from wounds.

It was all over in 45 seconds. 45 seconds that seemed to stretch on for an eternity.

But then it stopped. The cries pain ended, replaced by deathly silence. There were lights from the ceiling of the bus flickered, most of them no longer working. Wires dangled from the ceiling like vines in an untamed jungle. The twisted metal and glass surrounded the passengers of the bus.

Chris opened his eyes, and blinked away the blurry vision. He spotted the mess. People of all ages and heritages were sprawled everywhere. Blood pooled on the ground and was splattered over the civilians.

He moved, but was being crushed by a metal pole that was lodged into the bus. He tried to orb, and failed. His magic was probably effected from the pure shock of the crash. Cursing, he tried to move again. With much effort, he slid out, and tumbled over a seat, injuring himself further. He coughed up blood, spraying his clothes with the warm substance. He wiped his mouth, and stood up. He paled, and not just from the pain. It was worse than he thought. Enough agony and suffering to match the future. And blood. Couldn't forget those rivers of blood.

Shaking the feeling of horror from his memories, he scanned the area for anyone he could help. A young woman stood up, struggling, several feet in front of him.

"What happened?" she asked shakily, blood dripping from various cuts on her forehead and face.

"The bus crashed." Chris croaked out, his throat dry of all but salty blood.

The woman's eyes grew side. "Look out!" she screamed, but it was too late.

Another car struck the side of the bus, slamming straight into Chris and instantly ending the lives of several passengers. Chris screamed as he was sent tumbling back into a world of broken glass, metal, blood and darkness.

Again, it was short. 32 seconds, but those 32 seconds did a hell of a lot of damage to Chris.

Blood was flooding his mouth, not all of it his own. Some of it was the blood of some poor civilian that had spilled before the cold overtook them and they gave way to the darkness. The warm, crimson liquid matted his hair and drenched his clothes.  
He opened his eyes, and saw ambulances, police, and concerned citizens crowding around the wreckage. There were several dead bodies strewn around, and the woman who had tried to warn Chris was in a stretcher, on her way to a hospital.

'_Lucky her.'_ he thought bitterly.

He had been slammed against a brick wall, the car shoving him into it. The bus was not even three feet away. Chris squirmed free, ignoring the screams of absolute agony from his mind and body. He crashed onto a pile of twisted metal that pierced his skin instantly. He spat out the blood and wiped it away from his mouth. The pain would have been enough to kill a normal person. But Chris was anything but normal.

"Help!" he called out weakly, mustering all of his energy.

A paramedic turned his head and eyes widened in shock. He ran over, and ordered his two fellow workers to help him. Chris was shakily pulled to his feet, the only support being the paramedics. There was a creaking noise, and the haunting groan of metal breaking.

A metal beam from the unfinished building Chris had been slammed into was falling, weakened by the blow. The paramedics scampered out of the way, and Chris was met with the beam's force. He let out an anguished cry of pain from his bloodied lips. He slammed into the asphalt, pinned by the beam. He felt his ribs being crushed, and took each painful breathe. The paramedics rushed forward once more. Firefighters had to be called over after several moments of desperate pulling. No one was succeeding in freeing Chris.

Chris was stuck, and no one could help him. He would die. He would fail...

* * *

**How was it? Tragic, of course. Reviews please! They make me write. **

** Sorry it was so short. The next chapter will include the Charmed Ones and Leo, promise! Mmmkay, here are the responses to those lovely people who reviewed:**

**Long-Live-Christopher:** Thanks! And I too miss the good ol' days of Chris-angst/tragedy/revelations. Too much of the stuff is 'heartwarming' and way to 'happy-ending' for my tastes. In Chris fanfics at least. There's no real emotion other than joy in some of the newer fics. I'm glad you liked it though, and I hope you liked this chapter as well!

**Joralie:** Is this soon enough for you? Haha, I susually update quickly. I'm a writer, born and breed through my own personal training. (reading, school, imagination and insanity!) Glad ya liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Ineyda:** Thanks! And yes, even though there was that one peroid of hatred and distrust, it was obvious that they did not always wish him dead. (though Piper looked ready to kill him in several episodes, and she didn't looked like she would regret it either..)

**death-on-arrival:** Thanks! This isn't usually my writing style, but when I'm depressed and inspiration hits, I can do well. Hope you like this chapter!

**forestwife:** Thanks, and here's your update!


	3. Chivalry is Half Dead

**Title: I Am Alive  
Author: Za Webmaster Authoress  
Posted On: Thursday, January 25th, 2007  
Summary: Chris is alone, reflecting while a top of the Golden Gate Bridge. Unfortunately, a series of horrid tragedies sends Chris into a whirlwind of emotions and life-shattering moments. He has to stay alive, but maybe he might not want too...  
Note: Review replies are at the bottom, thank you for them!  
Rated For: Language (minor mostly, but one or two severe words), violence, emotional writing, and some self mutilation. Also for some bloody scenes. **

**Chapter 3: Chivalry is Half Dead**

"Piper, did you hear? There was a horrid crash over by the bridge. A really big one." Phoebe said loudly, entering the kitchen.

"Really?" Piper looked up, surprised.

Regular crashes were common, but large ones weren't. She walked into the living room and turned on the news. Wyatt was with Sheila for the day, as Piper had really needed a break. The news camera was panned in on Chris, who was still trying to break free with the assistance of firefighters.

"A young man, who's identity is still unknown, has crashed into a wall by an oncoming car after barely surviving the bus crash. He has injuries that could be life threatening, and he is still trapped under a metal beam that has fallen from a nearby building. Firefighters are working, but their efforts seem to be ending in failure." the new reporter on the scene stated sadly.

"It's Chris..." Phoebe gasped.

"Oh my god." Piper blinked, from either shock or confusion. Or both.

"We'd better go help him them." Paige growled, walking into the living room and spotting the TV.

They orbed to an alleyway out of sight, but near enough that they wouldn't have to do much walking.

"LEO!" Piper screamed.

Nothing.

Severely pissed off at no response, Piper put a mix of rage and worry into her voice. "LEO NOW!!"

"Is Wyatt hurt, what's going on?" he demanded, panic stricken from her tone of voice.

"No, Chris, he was in a car crash and we saw him on the news. He might need healing." Paige explained.

Leo didn't look to thrilled. They ignored the look and ran to the crash sight. They may have kicked him out, and they may have ahted him, but this was serious. And they might need some Elder help, especially since their might have been a demon involved.

It wasn't. It was just rotten luck.

Their eyes were horrified at the gory scene entering their view. Blood and bodies littered across the crash sight. They spotted Chris, and walked as close as they were allowed to by officials.

He was free, supported by two firefighters.

Chris was bleeding, obviously had many broken bones, but wrenched free of the grip of the firefighters. He walked over to the wreckage, gasping for every breath as he did. The paremedics and firefighters bolted over to him, but he shoved them off.

"I'm fine." they heard him growl.

Chris closed his eyes for a moment. A trick he had learned from the future: instant meditation. It took barely a second, but it was a natural pain killer. His mind blocked that unbearable pain, forcing his body to carry out it's normal functions.

There was a young girl, trapped with her twin sister under a sheet of metal from the side of the bus. Chris carefully yanked them out from the wreckage, and carried them to the ambulances.

"They need it more than I do." he croaked to the paramedic, who shook her head.

"Sir, you really need to get to the hospital, these girls are fine." she said, examining the awakening children.

"She has a cut near her head, and the other might need stitches on her arm." Chris said, showing the paramedic.

"Sir, you need to get help.." the paramedic's throat closed tight.

Chris laughed bitterly, although it struck pain through his ribs. "No, the world needs help. I'm fine."

The woman bit her lip with uncertainy. She never got attached to those whom she rescued, but tonight was different. This kid had lived through not one, but two horrific car crashes, had gotten a metal support beam slammed into his back, and here he was, offering two young girls the chance to be taken care of when he desperately needed the medical attention. And he was refusing any help.

"Good luck, and bless you." she whispered as Chris walked away to aid in the effort to free those trapped.

She couldn't take him against his will, and it was killing anyone who ordered Chris to get into an ambulance. But everytime, he ignored them and toild them to 'bugger off'.

"Is he helping them?" Phoebe asked, her voice small.

"Yeah. But he needs help." Paige said.

Chris carried one little girl, two little boys, two men, three elderly people and four women out of the wreck before the paramedics forced him to go to the hospital.

"Sir, you have to go to the hospital. No room for negotiation." a man growled.

"But there's more-"

"Yes, but you are injured! NOW." the man ordered.

Chris smiled weakly, and his vision blurred. The damage finally was taking it's full toll, and his mind was unable to block it. He collapsed, and three more paramedics quickly rushed to his side.

Seeing this, the Charmed Ones and Leo sprinted over to the ambulance that Chris was being loaded into, ignoring the shouts from the police.

"Ladies, sir, you can't be her, go back to behind the barricades." a policeman warned, ushering them away from Chris.

"No! Wait! He's out friend!" Paige protested.

"What are your names?" the man sighed.

"Paige, Phoebe, Piper and Leo." Piper said, indifferent.

He was a pain in the ass... All they wanted was some answers. She could really care less what happened to him.

The policeman walked over to the barely conscious Chris and whispered something they couldn't understand. He walked back, his expression indifferent.

"Sorry, but he says he doesn't know anyone by those names."

"WHAT?!" they shrieked.

"I'm sorry but if he says he doesn't know you I can't allow you to ride with him." the man shook his head ans leads them back behind the barriers.

"DAMN IT CHRIS!" Piper shouted, frustrated.

"Should be go to the hospital?" Phoebe asked.

"No, Chris says he doesn't know us, so we don't know him." the older sister replied testily.

"I agree, if Chris wanted help, he would have accepted it. He's on his own." Leo shrugged as they walked away from the scene. Once they were sure it was safe, they orbed back to the manor. Paige and Phoebe were reluctant, but had no choice when they saw the uncaring, almost pleased look in her eyes. It stung, going against everything they had been taught, but they followed anyways. Leo was sick of Chris;, the lies, the treachery, the deciet and the manipulation. After a while, they forgot about Chris as they continued with their nightly activites.

They were completely unaware that Chris Halliwell was once again battling for the treasure that was life. Even if he didn't know it himself.

* * *

**How was it? I know, it's very OOC for most of them, but I gave you all fair warning. Oh wait, no I didn't! well, I am now!  
Review replies: **

**Long-Live-Christopher:** Thanks! I think... I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last one!

**Sandy Murray:** Chris from the original future. Set in Season 6, a little after 'Prince Charmed'. No one knows his secret.

**sailor cyanide:** Thanks I will!

**forestwife:** Thanks very much! But you should try it! I've read many a Chris-angst/tragedy fic, but new ones are always a treat. it's fun to see if someone wil match one of the originals. And aye, great mind think alike!

**opal:** Yeah, I know. But if that hadn't happened, the rest of this story couldn't have happened. It's a very OOC/AU fic. But only in the way some of the characters/people act.

**Thanks for the reviews guys! 5 for each chapter! I love getting responses, it's that feeling of appreciation that can help to gives writers inspiration. Next chapter will be up tomorrow hopefully, becayse I have off from school. **


	4. The Fallers

**Title: I Am Alive  
Author: Za Webmaster Authoress  
Posted On: Saturday, January 27, 2007  
Summary: Chris is alone, reflecting while a top of the Golden Gate Bridge. Unfortunately, a series of horrid tragedies sends Chris into a whirlwind of emotions and life-shattering moments. He has to stay alive, but maybe he might not want too...  
Note: Yeah, I know everyone's been like 'How did Chris do that?'. Well, you'll find out soon. Chapter 7 ois when all will be explained. Anymore 'Chris-does-something-incredibly-unrealistic' coming up will also be explained. You'll just have to wait though! HA! (Sorry I'm so evil. Wait, no I'm not...)  
Rated For: Language (minor mostly, but one or two severe words), violence, emotional writing, and some self mutilation. Also for some bloody scenes. **

**Chapter 4: The Fallers**

"What the hell is wrong with him?" a doctor demanded as he spotted Chris in a hospital bed, fully clothed and soaked in blood.

"Four broken ribs, a twisted wrist, minor lung collapse from the crushed rib cage, severe malnutrition and exhaustion, blood loss, a severely bruised shoulder, and perhaps trauma." replied a nurse.

The doctor stared at her for a moment.

"Are you serious?" he asked, staring at her and then Chris.

"Yes, he came from the crash." the nurse informed him.

"Oh that explains it." the doctor sighed and went to work.

Four hours later, Chris was back in a hospital bed and looking like something Wyatt had dragged out of the dungeons.

"Damn it, I wanna get out of here." he muttered.

"Sorry Chris, but you can't. You're suffering from life threatening injuries. It's a miracle you lived in the first place." a nurse named Alyssa pointed out. She and Chris were civilized, almost friends to each other. He had forced her to call him Chris, refusing to respond whenever she didn't. In return, she asked to be called Alyssa.

"Miracle my foot, I'm just too stubborn to die." Chris said.

"Amen to that!" Alyssa chuckled. "But you should get some rest Chris. I've never met anyone in my whole life who is so exhausted and malnourished. I want you to rest and I'll bring you some food when you get up." she said, leaving and turning off the light.

Chris closed his eyes and rested his head against a pillow. Pain seared through his side at this action, but he ignored it. He reached to his pocket and pulled out a crumpled, folded and tattered piece of paper. He unfolded the yellowed paper and read the words scribbled on it.

_'The Resistance: Danger is always near. Shout it loud and clear, that we are defiant to the end. We're there for every last friend. We stand through the dark to bring light. We may not win every single fight. Things may be bleak and we may be weak. But we'll win the war for our lives, finally we will all strive. We are the resistance, the rebels and the hope! And nothing can stop us...'_

Chris's eyes filled with tears as he read the song his friend Julie had written. They always sang it when things seemed hopeless. He coughed, his whole body being racked with the action. Blood spilled into his mouth. He spit it into a nearby waste bin, and wiped his mouth with the corner of his hand.

Alyssa came in, looking concerned. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah..." Chris lied. He felt absolute horrible, and for once it was physical and not emotional.

"Alright. But you look paler than earlier." she said suspiciously, and walked closer. She placed a hand on his forehead, and ripped it away instantly.

"You're burning up!" she said, and pulled out a thermometer and handed it to him. "I'm not taking any chances, it was really cold last night and you could be sick."

Chris rolled his eyes and put the thermometer under his tongue. It was old fashioned, especially compared to the modern technology Chris had been used to. Alyssa, satisfied, walked out. She returned several minutes later with a bowl of soup. She took out the thermometer, and gasped.

"102 is not good Chris." she muttered. "I'm going to have to call someone, I need a contact."

"Piper Halliwell." he muttered, knowing she wouldn't come. He had made sure of that.

Chris, after eating the nasty chicken noodle soup, was forced to suffer through a throat culture. He had nearly orbed out right then and there, but his self-restraint was barely enough.

"Okay. I'll be back in a couple of hours, holler if you need anything." She left, taking the test and the empty soup bowl with her. Chris flopped down on his bed again, and suddenly had an idea. He stood up, changed into his other clothes, and orbed out of the hospital after shutting the door to hit room.

"YES!" he cheered as he orbed to the top of the Golden Gate bridge.

It hadn't worked last time, so he had been nervous. But it worked, and he quietly sat down. Calmly, he blew into his hands to warm them. It was cold, and he had no intention of getting hypothermia. Actually, he really didn't care. He just wanted some peace. No such luck. A small group of demons shimmered in.

"Aw... Poor kid." one hissed.

They looked like normal humans. But Chris knew better. These demons earned the name 'The Fallers' because of how they killed their victims.  
They caught anyone high up, and pushed them off after cutting a symbol of death onto their hands.

Two of the demons pinned Chris, which was easy enough. A third sliced both of his palms deeply with a blunt knife. The death symbol vanished as blood pooled into Chris's hands. He was dragged to his feet and slammed into a support beam of the bridge. Chris took a deep breath as he looked at the demons and then at the ground below.

"What's he doing?" one demon asked. Usually they gave their victim a beating before they killed them.

Chris took a running start, and leapt off the Golden Gate bridge. He allowed himself to yelp once, before restraining himself. He orbed in midair, back to the hospital. Just in time. Not ten seconds after he returned, Allie came back in, holding test results in her hand.

"Chris, you have pneumonia." Alyssa stated, and stopped her tracks at the sight of him. "What happened?"

"Nothing." he replied curtly, walking out of the room.

"Chris you can't leave! You're injured and sick!" she called out, following him.

"Watch me." he growled, signing release forms he had snagged from a desk. He shoved them into her hands and stalked out of the hospital.

"CHRIS!" Alyssa screeched, running after him.

He orbed as soon as he was out of sight. He crash landed on a collection of metal trash cans. The cans tipped over and he slammed into the ground.

"Aw man." he groaned, pulling himself to his feet.

He walked down the sidewalk to a supermarket. He bought himself a pair of black gloves to hide the wounds. As he left the store, he slit the ends of the fingers off with an athame from his pocket. He pulled on the gloves, which were now fingerless leather gloves. They hid his wounds, but allowed him to still use his hands as he normally would. He was on his own, completely. He was deathly ill, injured beyond reason, and weak. But he was freaking alive, and that's all that mattered to him as he continued his stroll to the park.

_**The Halliwell Manor**_

"Piper, telephone!" Paige called, tossing the phone to her eldest sister.

"Hello?" Piper held the phone up to her ear.

"Chris Perry? What's going on?" she demanded, her eyes narrowing.

"Pneumonia? Wait, he-" a pause. "He didn't!" another pause. "Alright, we'll be on the lookout for him."

Piper hung up the phone with an exasperated look.

"What is it honey?" asked Phoebe.

"Chris. He was at the hospital. One of the nurses found out he has pneumonia, and he had bloodied hands when she saw him. He ran out after signing the release forms. He's somewhere out on the streets." Piper said to her two sisters and Leo. She continued her explanation, more in depth.

"What?" they gaped at her after she finished.

"That kid is nothing but trouble." Leo growled.

"What?" Paige reapeted, with a tinge of anger.

"He could have revealed magic!" Leo growled. "A nurse said he vanished! He probably orbed."

"He's got a point." Piper agreed.

"Are you guys serious?" Phoebe demanded.

"Yes!" the former husband and wife shouted.

"He told me my son is evil." Piper snapped.

"Okay. Fine." Paige and Phoebe left for work without another word, but the bitter shock was evident on their faces.

Piper walked over to Wyatt and began feeding him oatmeal.

"Good riddance." Leo muttered.

"Chris?" Piper asked.

Leo nodded.

"Amen to that." Piper agreed dryly.

You don't tell Piper Halliwell that her son is evil, you don't know her, and possibly run a risk to exposing magic without her being extremely angry at you.

* * *

**Thanks for the great reviews guys! It means a lot to me! **

**bewitchinglybeautifulmsn...:** Merci! Yeah, kind of OOC. It'll be explained, don't worry.

**forestwife:** Thanks! Yeah, really unrealistic, I know. Explained in chapter 7!

**Joralie:** Here is the update! Glad you liked it!

**sailor cyanide: **Thankee!

**death-on-arrival:** It's okay! Yeah, school, don't remind me of prison...

**Kitty-Witty-Kate:** Thanks! I love your work, so it means a lot to me that you like my story!


	5. Memory Lane

**Title: I Am Alive  
Author: Za Webmaster Authoress  
Posted On: Febuary 2nd, 2007  
Summary: Chris is alone, reflecting while a top of the Golden Gate Bridge. Unfortunately, a series of horrid tragedies sends Chris into a whirlwind of emotions and life-shattering moments. He has to stay alive, but maybe he might not want too...  
Note: Sorry it took so long for me to update, but I have had one hectic week. I saw Drake Bell live today at Eastview Mall!!!!!! It wuz soooo cool, and I got his CD (unsigned). Sorry, the ranting ends here. Hope you like this chapter and please review!  
Rated For: Language (minor mostly, but one or two severe words), violence, emotional writing, and some self mutilation. Also for some bloody scenes. **

**Chapter 5: Memory Lane**

Chris walked down to P3 to grab what little possessions he had. He orbed in, and filled his backpack with his clothes. He picked up a small worn journal that was filled with loose papers and photos. His personal book of shadows. Not to mention, the few remaining photos he had. Some were of the good times, others of just scenery. Smiling, he opened the book to a page with shaky hands. It was a photo of three people. Himself, a blonde girl, and a raven haired boy, all in their mid teens.  
The pose was funny. The two boys were holding the girl up, and the girl was clinging to Chris for dear life and trying to kick then other boy. There was writing scribbled underneath the photos place in the journal.

_Chris, Julie & Seth -October 14th, 2020_

They had been main members of the Resistance, and were joined by two other friends not even four months after that photo. He flipped a page. The next photo was sweeter. Julie was hugging him, and he had his arm around her shoulder. Behind them was Seth, staring at them with his tongue stuck out and his eyes crossed. A redheaded girl and a dirty blond boy were pretending to punch Seth. A third raven haired girl was staring oddly at Seth and the other two.

_Chris, Julie, Seth, Rory, Artemis & Riley -March 8th, 2021_

The third was a group photo of the San Francisco Resistance. The five were there, among some of their families. Or what was left of them.

Mel and Prue; Paige's twin daughters.

Patience and Jaden; Phoebe's daughter and son, of seperate ages.

Anna and Val; Julie's twin cousins.

Sarah and Carly; Seth's younger sisters

Emily; Artemis's cousin.

Stefan, Regina, Nadia, and James; a few friends of Chris's from school.

And then there was a the team: Julie, Seth, Riley, Artemis, Rory and Chris.

Almost three hundred people stood or sat in a large underground cavern. All colors, all races, some with the most outrageous hair colors, some with the weirdest tattoos or markings. But they were a family of sorts, you could tell by their comradery grins and smiles towards each other.

_The Resistance -October 31st, 2022_

He closed the book with a _snap_ and stuffed it in his backpack. He slung it over his good shoulder, and with a wistful sigh, left P3, slamming the door behind him. He wandered the streets, remembering the past. When he had first met his friends, when he had first joined the Resistance. When he saw his first full-blown Resistance battle. When his mother died. When his cousins had been mercilessly killed. No, not killed; slaughtered.

Chris let out a small and weak laugh. It was not a happy laugh, it was a hysterical laugh, of one who's memories played a melancholy tune. He wandered the dark night until he found an abandoned building. It was four floors high, and the first floor had a large hole in the side wall.

Chris cringed at the memory of the cities he had traveled through under Wyatt's reign. Few buildings, if any, were completely intact. The rest were either in ruins or had at least one major point of damage. He walked into the building, and looked around, his senses on high alert. It was covered in dust. The building was in relatively good condition, despite the large, boulder sized hole that served as the only entryway. There was random furniture that was worn and at least a decade or two old. But it was livable, and free. Chris sighed at the gigantic hole in the wall. He walked up the rickety steps to the next floor, where it was the same state. Old furniture, and an inch of dust. He walked into a bathroom tentatively, and turned on the faucet. Water gushed out.

"Running water at least." he mumbled.

He flicked a light switch on and off. Nothing.

"Damn it..." he groaned, turning the water off.

Well, running water and no light or heat. One out three wasn't all that bad, and it was much better than nothing. He walked into what looked like the best room on the floor, and cleaned it up with a quick spell.

It would take a while to fix up_ everything_ to make it liveable. But for now, it was time for a rest.

Using his backpack as a pillow, he laid down on the dark green carpeted floor and fell asleep. For once, it was peaceful..

* * *

**I know, short and barely worth posting. But there is a little history lesson that plays into the rest of it. The next chapter, I should warn you, is very dark. It's not for anyone who can't handle emotional writing. Okay, here's the review replies:**

**forestwife: **Worry. No one is helping him just to save him except for Phoebe, Paige and... Another person.

**Angel23:** Chapter 7 will have everything explained. Overstretched? Not when you find out my little twists.

**Ineyda:** They won't find Chris's identity until the sequel, if I ever finish it. which is odd, because I LOVE revelations.


	6. Past Demise

**Title: I Am Alive  
Author: Za Webmaster Authoress  
Posted On: Monday, February 5th, 2007  
Summary: Chris is alone, reflecting while a top of the Golden Gate Bridge. Unfortunately, a series of horrid tragedies sends Chris into a whirlwind of emotions and life-shattering moments. He has to stay alive, but maybe he might not want too...  
Note: Oh dear... I'd forgotten how dark this chapter is... /cringe/  
Rated For: Language (minor mostly, but one or two severe words), violence, emotional writing, and some self mutilation. Also for some bloody scenes. **

**Chapter 6: Past Demise**

Chris awoke the next day at around 11:30 am. It was the latest he had ever slept in since arriving in the past. He stood up, shaking slightly. He orbed to the Underworld, to a reliable potion master.

"I need a healing potion." he rasped as he walked up to the man.

"Of course. What function does it need to perform?" the man asked, his black robe swaying.

"All-purpose. Injuries and illnesses." Chris replied testily.

"Payment?" the man asked, holding the vial in his hand in a teasing manner.

"You get to live." Chris snarled, curling his wound covered hand into a first for emphasis.

The man shrugged. "Fair enough."

Chris orbed out, the potion in hand. He orbed to the attic, after sensing no one there. In the attic at least. The girls were in the kitchen and the living room with Leo. Wyatt was at Sheila's. Whatever.

Chris gulped down the potion, his wounds and his sickness vanishing instantly. Unfortunately, the aches and the pain from the wounds did not vanish entirely. He walked over to the book, careful to tread as lightly as possible. He jumped back, almost crashing into the stand where the book was kept. A young blonde girl, and a brunette girl had just been thrown through a portal and at Chris's feet. Recognition spread across his face.

"Prue! Melinda!" he exclaimed, kneeling at her side.

He rolled them onto their backs, and fell backwards at the sight before him. Blood was dripping from their mouths. Wounds and bruises of all sizes and depths were scattered across their bodies. They were deathly pale, and their lips were blue. Their identical grey eyes were lifeless.

"Chris?" Prue coughed weakly, more blood pouring out of her mouth. Her long, straight brown hair was matted with the substance.

"Prue. No, no, no, no, no please no." Chris said, tears forming in his icy green eyes.

"Hey. How ya doing?" the blonde asked, grinning. The effort was enormous.

"I'll save you too, Mel. Who did this to you?" he asked, pulling to the Book to him.

"Wyatt, of course." she smiled. She was losing her sense of life.

"LEO! PAIGE! PIPER! PHOEBE! Please, anyone!" Chris screamed.

Two people orbed to the attic and the other two scrambled up the stairs and burst into the room.

"Chris!" Piper roared, fury twisting her features.

"Please Leo. Heal them. I can't lose them." Chris sobbed, tears falling down his face.

"What?" the others blinked.

"Please! I'm begging you! Please just heal them!" he cried, turning tear filled eyes at them.

They faltered at the emotion, but made no move.

"I can't lose you guys. You're the only family I have left." Chris sobbed to the young girls. "Come on guys, the Resistance, the team, you were gonna join the team remember that?"

"The team is dead." Prue choked out, through her own tears.

"What?" any color left in Chris's face vanished.

"Wyatt killed them. He killed them all and I couldn't stop him. We both tried Chris we really did. He sent us here to tell you, before we died. He had a message, a message." Mel sobbed hysterically, her cries tearing Chris's heart in two.

"LEO HEAL THEM!" Phoebe screamed, her empathy powers starting to channel the pain.

"No!" Piper snarled.

"What?" Paige asked sharply, her voice quiet.

"They're evil if they're with Chris." Piper replied, stone-faced.

The argument continued, while the dying girls and their cousin exchanged a horrific melody of words.

"He's coming. He's securing his damn kingdom and then he's coming." Prue whispered. "We had to tell you before it was too late. We couldn't rest in peace without telling you."

"You're not dying! My whole family is dead, my brother is evil, apparently everyone I ever cared about is DEAD! I can't lose you guys!" Chris shouted as a new wave of tears streamed down his face.

Mel closed her eyes, and the last string of life left her body. A ghost drifted from her body, and hovered next to her old body.

"NO! Mel!" Chris shouted.

Prue closed her eyes, a tinge of a heart-broken smile on her blood-stained lips. Her ghost slowly pulled away from her body, and floated next to her sister's spirit.

"Leo why didn't you heal them?!" Phoebe screamed, raising a hand to strike him across the face. The emotions from Chris were gone, but her own anger fueled her actions. She stopped when she saw what happened next. The Charmed Ones and the Elder froze at the sight.

Chris conjured an athame to his hand, and stared at the two spirits before him.

"If you two die then I'm right behind you." he whispered.

Before anyone could move, Chris plunged the athame through his chest and pierced his heart. There was a blinding flash. Lightning, death energy, life energy, whitelighter power, wiccan power, the dark glow of fear, and the golden glow of hope surrounded the trio. The colors swarmed together, until the room's occupants had no choice but to close their eyes.

When they were reopened, the sight before them was enough to bring tears to someone's eyes. Tears of sorrow.

Chris, alive was staring at the bodies of his cousins. The bodies vanished in a halo of golden lights. The two ghosts of the sisters were still there, now locking Chris's gaze.

"Why?" Chris croaked, tears sliding down his face.

"You can't die yet Chris. They won't let you." Prue whispered.

"Why not? I have no purpose now! Why did they let me live?! To torture me? To remind me of the hell of life! I take back what I said: I WANT TO DIE!" Chris shouted, falling to his knees with defeat.

They all stared, the ones in their right time being torn at the sight of their neurotic whitelighter so ready to give up his life. So young, so full of agony and sorrow. It wasn't fair to him.

"Chris. They say hi. The family says hi." the girls chorused softly.

They faded away, and Chris bit his lip to hold back the new wave of tears that threatened to overcome his entire body and mind. He stood up, shaking fiercely.

"Chris." Leo said quietly, almost comfortingly.

"You guys get your wish. I'm gone." Chris said darkly.

* * *

**Next chapter contains the all-important explanation! Review responses (for those of you who _did_ review) hinthint**

**immortalwizardpirateelf-fan:** Well, in the sequel (if I ever finish it! Writers block is evil) the revelation will be made and there will be some major guilt trips by Piper and Leo.

**Waterbottlesrule:** Thanks! Like the penname!

**forestwife:** Yeah, I thought he deserved something nice. eSpecially since what I do to him in this chapter!

**Ineyda:** Hope you enjoy!


	7. The Shadower

**Title: I Am Alive  
Author: Za Webmaster Authoress  
Posted On: February 6th, 2007  
Summary: Chris is alone, reflecting while a top of the Golden Gate Bridge. Unfortunately, a series of horrid tragedies sends Chris into a whirlwind of emotions and life-shattering moments. He has to stay alive, but maybe he might not want too...  
Note: Okay, cause so many people reviewed, I'm gonna post this chapter today! (that and it's my first snowday in 3 years so I'm really happy!) This is where things are explained.  
Rated For: Language (minor mostly, but one or two severe words), violence, emotional writing, and some self mutilation. Also for some bloody scenes. **

**Chapter 7: The Shadower**

They all took a step back, Phoebe especially.

Chris's eyes. His eyes. They were so cruel. They were clear, not red from the salty tears. Power, pure untouched power and darkness swirled through those emerald eyes. Those eyes told the haunted story of an unimaginable emotion. An emotion with no name, nor a description.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked timidly.She had been so angry at Piper and Leo. They had stunned her beyond words. But now Chris, it was all to much for her.

Chris laughed, and they flinched. It was caustic and cold. Chris was no longer Chris. The death of his only family (minus Wyatt of course) and the news that his closest friends were dead had shattered Chris. The ones in the room felt the aura that surrounded him. The cruelty, the icy demeanor, the darkness. It shook them to the bone.

"The caring, the compassion, the hope. All of it gone. You wanted me gone. Well, I'm technically gone. The Chris you knew and hated beyond reason is gone. Hell, I wish I was truly gone. I want to go into that dark abyss known as death. But those damned Powers That Be won't let me die. They won't let me have my one last wish." Chris said coldly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Chris, something isn't right." Phoebe said softly.

"You're right." Chris said.

"I am?" she was genuinely surprised.

"You're absolutely right. Something's wrong. What's wrong is that I'm still here. But I can fix that. You see, there's this thing called suicide. I can commit suicide. I just hope that I stay fucking dead this time! Cause I gotta tell ya, I am so fucking sick of life!" Chris laughed, hysterically and icily.

They stared, horror and shock clear on their faces.

"You know, I used to treasure life. I was a survivor. I fought tooth and nail for my life. And I won. But now, I don't care. I loath life. So, if there is any humanity, any compassion left in this fucking world, please. Let me stay dead!" Chris growled, and orbed out.

But they weren't blue. They weren't black and purple either. Chris's orbs were black, silver, and dark grey.

"What's happened to him?" Paige asked fearfully.

"I don't know." Leo whispered.

"But we're finding out." Piper commanded, sounding fiercer than she felt.Though she was suddenl;y shaken up. She felt herself filling with guilt. It had been her fault Chris had become what he had. _((A/N: DAMN STRAIGHT! Sorry, continue...))_

The look on Chris's face, and his aura. It was appalling.

"I'll check with the Elders. See if they know what happened." Leo said, orbing out.

"We'll check the Book of Shadows. Phoebe, scry for him." Paige said, and they gathered the materials.

They tried their hardest not to look at the large pool of blood on the floor where the two girls had died, and Chris had commited suicide.

"Anything?" Piper asked after several minutes.

"Nadda." was the reply.

Leo orbed in, and he looked grim. "Chris is becoming a Shadower." he sighed, rubbing his temples.

"A what now?" Piper asked.

"Well, when someone has made a large amount of personal sacrifices, and been met with only cruelty and disdain, it just means that it's horrible, and they become seriously depressed. But if they're in the wrong timeline, it can change them. Especially for a witch or whitelighter. And Chris is half of both. A Shadower is one in several billion. He's the thirteenth in all of recorded history." Leo explained.

"What is a Shadower, exactly?" Paige demanded icily. She had not yet forgiven her eldest sister nor Leo for their cruelty.

"It takes a Shadower months to fully form. In the beginning, they can stand amounts of pain no one else could. It's almost like being superhuman. When Chris was hit by that bus, he should have been dead. The Shadower must've already started, and then at the hospital, it simply grew. He's almost invincible. The phsycial appearence of the person also changes: the orbs turn dark, the magic, hair, eyes, skin becomes pale, stuff liket hat. When a Shadower is fully formed, they act like they are oblivious to pain, and they can choose when they die. If they die, they can choose to go on or become a ghost. It's like having the powers of the Angel of Death." Leo explained.

"Anything else, like how to cure him?" Paige pressed on.

"No, no one knows. Shadowers are so rare that it's hard to get any information on them. There hasn't been a Shadower for two hundred and fifty years. That's why time travel is often used as a last resort for things, and why it's so dangerous. There are millions of things that can go wrong, and a billion things that can happen."

"And what happens to him?" Phoebe asked, giving him a nod to continue.

"We don't know." Leo whispered fearfully.

_**Northern United States**_

Chris was far up North. New York, or something like that. It was winter, definitely. There was at least two or three feet of snow from all of winter on the ground, and more was falling lightly. The sky blocked the sun with it's dark grey clouds. Chris shoved his hands into his pockets, walking around the forest.

"What's happening to me?" he wondered aloud.

"Something." replied an echoing voice.

Chris whipped his head around. Standing before him were ghosts.

"Chris." said the blonde. She had brown eyes, and was thin. Julie.

The second was a boy, exactly Chris's age. Scruffy brown hair covered blue eyes. Seth.

"Hey guys." he spat bitterly, recognizing his two oldest friends instantly.

"Why are you doing this?" Seth asked softly.

"Doing what?" Chris enquired casually, twirling his newly conjured athame in his hands.

They were bare; he had thrown the gloves off. The cold didn't bother him. It simply dulled the pain, encouraging him to step into the black oblivion of death.

"This whole thing. You were going to save Wyatt-" Julie began.

"GO!"

They stopped. Chris faced them with a wave of emotions not meant to be felt by any being in the universe.

"Go back to wherever you came from. Now." Chris ordered, green eyes swirling with black. The Shadower part of him was growing.

The two spirits exchanged fearful glances, and vanished.

Chris kicked the snow, engulfing his jean leg with the soft, cold substance.

* * *

**See, now it all makes sense! (I hope!) If somethings are stilly shady, just tell me in a review and I'll explain it in the next chapter. SNOWDAY! WAHOOOOO!!!!!! Only took'em 3 years... anyhoo, here are the review responses, thank ye for'em!**

**immortalwizardpirateelf-fan:** Wait till the sequel. They will get hell!

**Blue Eyed Dragon Girl:** Yup, as cold as it is outside (which is subzero with windchill) Thanks!

**forestwife:** Yes, 'pissed off' doesn't even begin to cover it. We need a new expression for rage beyond comprehension.

**sailor cyanide:** I don't normally do cliffies, and when I do, i give people an update ASAP. So here ya go!

**ejb2987:** Kind of hate piper? More like despise her beyond reason!

**MissHaunted-MoonLight:** Just wait till the last chapter. This ends at chapter 9!

**death-on-arrival:** That gives me an idea for a one-shot series. W/ thoughts from everyone at the major moments. Maybe, if I ever get time!


	8. Arrival

**Title: I Am Alive  
Author: Za Webmaster Authoress  
Posted On: Wednesday , February 7th , 2007  
Summary: Chris is alone, reflecting while a top of the Golden Gate Bridge. Unfortunately, a series of horrid tragedies sends Chris into a whirlwind of emotions and life-shattering moments. He has to stay alive, but maybe he might not want too...  
Note: 2nd to last chapter! I'm really happy because I got a snowday yesterday and a 2-hour delay today!!  
Rated For: Language (minor mostly, but one or two severe words), violence, emotional writing, and some self mutilation. Also for some bloody scenes. **

**Chapter 8: Arrival **

Wyatt stood impatiently in the attic, the Book of Shadows on it's old home. Demons surrounded all entrances and exits, but none were present in the attic; Wyatt's temper was rising with each moment and no one wanted to be there when the spirits returned.

The two spirits did return, looking solemn.

"Well?" Wyatt demanded curtly.

"He's turned Wyatt. He's a Shadower." Julie whispered, ghostly tears filling her brown eyes.

"He's going to kill himself, or worse. We couldn't stop him." Seth added quietly, allowing his hair to fall over his eyes.

"Your work here is done. You can continue to the Afterlife now." Wyatt snapped coldly.

"What will you do?" Julie asked, fearful for her friend's life. He was the only hope the world had.

"I'll find him, and stop him from doing something even I won't be able to fix. Like I had already planned." Wyatt explained, his blonde hair falling in his face.

"Alright." the two spirits murmured together, before moving on. They didn't like it, but they had only been there by Wyatt's power. And he has dismissed them, and they were lucky enough to have gotten as much information as they did in those last few moments.

"I'm coming Chris. I'm coming little brother." Wyatt whispered, stepping through the newely-created portal without hesitation.

He was in the attic of the past, where his mother, two aunts and father were.

"Hello." he said harshly, stepping onto the wooden floorboards with the same arrogance he always did.

"Who are you?" Piper demanded as they all scrambled over to her, ready for a fight.

"Your son, now if you don't mind, where is Chris?" Wyatt inquired nonchalantly.

"We can't find him, and even if we could, we wouldn't tell you! You're not my son!" Leo snarled.

Wyatt glanced up sharply, his blue eyes clouded with power. "Where is he Leo? Where is Chris?"

"We don't know. Wyatt." Phoebe said, sensing the one bit of honesty from the man.

"Fine. I'll find him myself." Wyatt growled, and turned to orb away in search of his brother.

"Oh no you don't young man!" Piper roared, and the sound of his mother's fierce voice made Wyatt pause.

"You are going to help us find him." Paige amended firmly, placing a hand on Piper's shoulder to calm her down.

"I don't think so!" Wyatt laughed, heartless and vicious.

It's cruel tone, no match for Chris's laugh, was enough to send a series of shivers down the listeners spine.

"I've already found him." with that statement, he orbed out, leaving the stunned family.

* * *

**Yes, I know, kind of short and with a not-so-nice-for-you-guys cliffie! And there was a lot of dialogue, which I'm not used to writing. The next chapter will also be kind of short, but with a really odd ending. Or that's irony, I dunno. Review replies, thanks for those you guys!**

**forestwife:** Thanks, and hell yes1 I might decide to have a little fun with the guilt in the sequel! HA!

**Blue Eyed Dragon Girl:** Here in good ol' Upstate NY, (Monroe county) it is bloody icy. But, thanks to our schools foolish methods of saving money on bus fuel, we had a snowday and a two hour delay! I knew that if the whole school (including teachers) complained and hoped for it (as well as trying the most ridiculous superistions, myself included) we got the first snowday in about 3 years. Jeez...

** MissHaunted-MoonLight:** LOL, ranting is cool with me, I do it all the time. Drives people crazy!

**thebillnut:** Thanks, hope you like this chapter!

**Ineyda:** It's cool, I like hearing from people anytime of the day! And hell yes they feel guilty. But not as bad until the sequel! God I'm awful!

**lac t:** Well, considering that this is the 2nd to laast chapter, it will be hard. The sequel will give a ton more info, if I ever finish it. I'll go work on that now...


	9. I Am Alive

**Title: I Am Alive  
Author: Za Webmaster Authoress  
Posted On: Friday, February 9th, 2007  
Summary: Chris is alone, reflecting while a top of the Golden Gate Bridge. Unfortunately, a series of horrid tragedies sends Chris into a whirlwind of emotions and life-shattering moments. He has to stay alive, but maybe he might not want too...  
Note: GRAND FINALE! Yesh, it's finally come. Don't worry, I've been working hard on the sequel. Don't expect the sequel instantly, it may take quite a while. Thanks for the support guys!  
Rated For: Language (minor mostly, but one or two severe words), violence, emotional writing, and some self mutilation. Also for some bloody scenes. **

**Chapter 9: I Am Alive**

Chris cut the pentagram into his left palm, allowing the blood to pour onto the snow, staining it crimson.

"I really hope they'll let me die this time." he muttered, twirling the athame in his shaking hands.

"Chris." a dark voice said from behind him.

Chris smirked, harsh and careless. He faced his older brother with bravery.

'_Bravery, or the wish for death?'_ sneered a voice in Wyatt's head.

"I'm glad you came Wyatt." Chris said.

Wyatt squinted in suspicion, analyzing his brother. What was Chris up to now?

But something wasn't right. His brown hair was darker than before. His once emerald eyes had swirls of black through them. His skin was paler than ever. His eyes were, is possible, more haunted and tormented than ever before. So the ghosts had been right. He was a Shadower.

"With this weapon I'll take my life, please grant my final wish, and let me die." Chris prayed aloud.

Before Wyatt could react to what happened next, Chris plunged the athame into his stomach. Blood; warm, crimson, salty blood flowed from the wound. More of it flowed into the boy's mouth.

"No! Chris!" Wyatt shouted, rushing over to his brother.

Chris laughed, blood pouring from his lips as he collapsed into the snow. "I wanted to die this way Wyatt. I want you to see the pain I'm in, the look on my face what that last bit of life leaves. To see that you killed your own brother, the last family you have left. Not by your own hand, by trust me bro, the blood in on your hands. You killed me, and you will watch me die."

Wyatt paled, the truest fear on his face. The fear of losing the only person left.

"No Chris. Please don't die. I need you Chris, I was lying before, I really need you here!" The fear of his brother dying was slowly pushing him to the brink of what little sanity he had left.

Chris just laughed, his green eyes filled with psychotic enthrallment.

"Never thought you cared Wyatt! Thought you didn't kneed me!" he grinned crazily, his mind warped from the transformation and the pain as he quoted the harsh phrase from the last encounter.

"Of course I care! Damn it Chris I'm your brother! I need you, more than you'll ever knew! I care Chris, now just stay alive!" Wyatt shouted angrily, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Bye bro." Chris said wickedly, closing his eyes.

Tears flooded down Wyatt's eyes as that last precious string of life left his brother's body. Chris was gone. All that remained of Chris was his lifeless corpse, and the silver athame, stained with his blood. Wyatt picked up the athame in trembling hands, examining it.

It was well crafted. The hilt was pure silver, with a small black gem at the center of engravings. The blade was thick and sharp. It was a magically linked athame; silver had certain magical attributes. But you see, none of that mattered.

All that mattered to Wyatt was the fact that his brother was dead.

And he had watched. Watched his brother die.

The snow fell lightly, almost tauntingly, as it gently covered Chris's body.

Wyatt knelt next to his brother. His body was racked with uncontrollable sobs.

"You weren't supposed to die." he muttered through his tears.

Chris's spirit pulled away from his body, and paused to see his brother.

"Please Chris." Wyatt sobbed, staring at the ghost before him.

"Please what? I got my wish Wy. All I wanted was to die. It's all I've wanted." Chris smiled lightly.

"No! That's not true!" Wyatt argued, standing up. "You wanted to live! I remember your emotions when you were suffering! You wanted to stay alive, even though everything was supposedly against you! I remember Chris, you didn't want to die! NOT EVER!" Wyatt shouted desperately, as if making his brother change his mind about life would bring him back.

"Just answer me one question." Chris stated wearily. He looked exhausted, like he needed to sleep for a very long time.

Wyatt stared, taken aback for a moment. "Okay." he finally answered.

"Have you ever hated me? Have you ever wanted me to die?"

A new wave if tears overcame Wyatt at the questions. "Never Chris. Never in my life, no matter what you did, no matter what you said, I've never hated you. I've never wanted you to die." the older brother croaked as the tears fell from his eyes. "I love you bro."

Chris smiled, a real smile. A smile that would never cross the lips of the dead boy laying at Wyatt's feet. "Thanks Wy. I love you too." Chris's spirit faded instantly, and Wyatt's world was officially shattered.

But Chris had not moved on. He was a spirit doomed to haunt the realms forever.

"Chris. God no Chris, you can't be dead! You can't be dead!" Wyatt sobbed.

A soft chuckle echoed through the woods. Chris's haunting, bitter, cruel, mocking and icy voice.

"_I am alive." _

**The End  
**

* * *

**I hope you all like it! The sequel will take me a while to get up, and it will take longer for each update. I'm busier now, and I haven't finished it in my computer. (like I did with this one.) Thank you to all the people who reviewed! I'll add another chapter with thanks to you guys, and replies to the reviews for this chapter! Thanks very much for the support!**

**Ineyda:** Glad you liked it. And yeah, no one ever listens to Piper!

**lac t:** Thanks, hope you liked the ending!

**Kitty-Witty-Kate:** Thank you! I like your stories as well, so I'm pleased you like mine.

**death-on-arrival:** /blushes/ Dude, I'm not used to so many compliments. Thanks, and insanity helps with my imagination. And intelligence: you can't be insane without smarts!

**forestwife:** Well, obviously, the Shadower is way worse than Wyatt! Glad you liked it!

**History Buff 1990:** Thaanks very much! Here's ze update, and finale! I hope you guys like the sequel as much as you do the original!


End file.
